


A Heart Beet For You [Lumity] (The Owl House x Slime Rancher Crossover)

by Gifts



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Luz, Amity Blight - Freeform, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Autism, Autistic Amity, Autistic Amity Blight, Bisexual, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, First Love, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Headcanon, I Like Amity a lot ok, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Luz - Freeform, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Oh my god this is gonna be so gay, Romance, Romantic Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, amity, angsty, slime rancher - Freeform, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifts/pseuds/Gifts
Summary: Luz is excited to show Amity a new glyph she learned the other day. She hogs the witchling the second school is over and bildfolds her. The two of them makes their way to a clearing in the woods where Luz reveals her newest learnings - a teleportation glyph! Excited to show Amity what it feels like to step through space and time she urges Amity to try it and walk through it with her. She agrees and they step through it... To end up somewhere else but the Boilling isles! The teens are faced with difficult choices and a lot of adventure. As fun as it is there's a lot of pressing issues, one of them being: how do they get back home without Luz new glyph?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 62
Kudos: 125





	1. Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this concept for such a hot minute. Originally I wanted to make a comic based on this but it proved too time consuming so I'm writing a fanfiction instead! I don't actually have the ending or majority of this fic planned out so I'll go with the flow and what feels best. 
> 
> I binge wrote this in one session - I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Also feel free to smack me on my fingers if any Spanish in any chapters is gramatically wrong or written weirdly.  
> I'm using google translate to help with that and we all know how totally reliable that can be /s

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Amity spoke from behind Luz who clutched her wrist with a hand "En un momento - we're almost there!" Luz happy chirped back. The human had chatted up the green haired witchling after school, excited and bouncing with energy like always but this time it had seemed like she was extra excited for something. She had somehow rather convinced Amity to put on a blindfold after the witch was only able sputter out some words, being a flushed mess. Luz had taken her reply as a yes and had quickly jumped the gun to blindfold her and lead her off to somewhere.  
  
Amity wasn't sure where they were going yet but she trusted Luz. In worst case scenario she could easily summon an abomination to get them out of any danger Luz might get them into since the human had a tendency to put *everyone* in danger one way or another whenever she meant it or not. Much like at Grom. Amity opened her mouth to speak but Luz was quicker "Okay! We're here!" Her voice filled with excitement "Wait- don't take itOffJustYet!" Luz quickly exclaimed and grabbed ahold of Amity's wrists before her hands could reach for the blindfold  
  
Luz lowered their arms, taking a step back. Amity was about to protest about Luz letting go but once again Luz was quicker "Guess where we are first?"  
  
A heavy sigh sounded from Amity, a tad of annoyance to it that went right past Luz. Amity's long ears twitched as she focused on the surrounding area. She could hear birdsong... And heard the sound of rushing water earlier - a creek. More importantly she could smell pine, flowers and lush nature around them "We're... In a forest?" Amity's voice oddly soft and slightly hesitant some reason. Her nose scrunched up, cussing at herself inwardly for how meek she sounded.   
  
"You're correct, sister!" Luz snapped her fingers, pointing at Amity with finger guns "You can take the blindfolk off now!"  
  
Amity complied, reaching for the knot behind her head and untying it. The sudden harsh sunlight was almost enough to blind Amity who hissed, covering her eyes for a moment while she let her eyes adjust. Luz stood patiently in her spot a few feet away, a small smile resting on her face. Amity looked around the little clearing. Flowers covered the ground, wind gently rustling the trees and making the tall grass sway "This is..." Amity sought for the words to describe the clearing as she tucked away the blindfold into her pocket "It's nice. The flowers are... Pretty"  
  
Amity met Luz eyes, the human had a big dorky grin on her face and her eyes sparkled with life. The witchling could feel her heartbeat start to pick up and the tips of her ears were getting flushed along with a blush painted on her cheeks. Her ears dropped a bit against her will. Amity's mind started to race - they were alone out herein the woods. In a romantic clearing Amity had never seen or hear of before - probably miles from any town or city. Oh my god was Luz gonna- "I'm glad you like it! Though... I didn't bring you here just to look at the flowers!" Luz gave her a toothy grin as Amity's mind came to a full halt. Luz dug into her bag while rambling about why they had come here- but it sounded like a blur to Amity.  
  
Of course Luz wasn't gonna confess or do anything romantic like in the Azura books, this _is_ Luz we're talking about. Luz was a brave soul who hunted for adventure, thrill and good friends to hang out with... She was the only human on the Boiling Isles who's stayed here this long and survived, the first human ever who's enrolled in Hexide and the first human Amity ever saw... And her first real crush.  
  
"Amity?" Luz waved a hand in front of Amity's face, the witch quickly snapping out of her daydream and stumbling backwards, her face the color of a tomato now. Amity quickly launched to say something while her eyes focused on everything BUT Luz "YES- It sounds great, Luz!" The human pouted, giving her a highly suspicious look "Were you even listening?" "I was! I-I was just... Thinking about what you said?" Amity gently tried, smiling nervously as she met Luz eyes "You weren't listening" "I wasn't listening..." Amity shamefully admitted, her eyes locked on the ground, ears droopy. Shameful for a Blight, she thought to herself  
  
"Oh well!" Luz let a laugh loud out, startling Amity and she quickly staggered back a step, just barely catching herself before tumbling backwards "I was just saying I learned this new glyph the other day and I wanted to show it to you!" Luz sounded extremely excited, bouncing in place now "It's a teleportation glyph!" Luz dug out her notebook from her bag, flipped through the pages and shoved it into Amity's face. The witch slowly grabbed the notebook and studied the glyph drawn on a page "I've already tried it admittedly but its really cool!" Luz clapped her hands together, Amity eyed her as she handed back the notebook, an eyebrow raised "I've only heard about powerful witches using spells like those..." "I know, right?! Eda was totally shocked when I showed her! She said ' _Ah kid, you sure have some real potential. Keep up the hard work and you'll be a witch in no time'_ " Luz did her best Eda impression, earning a little laugh from Amity.  
  
An amused smile formed on Amity's face "Alright, human-witch. Show me what you've got"  
  
Luz nodded, taking a few steps back and tapping the paper that crumbled up, turning into an orange-red orb of light. It floated in front of Luz and expanded in size, leaving the glowing border in place while a different part of the clearing was displayed in it - almost like a mirror. Except it wasn't.  
  
"Check this out!" Luz charged straight for the little portal and disappeared into it only to pop out a hefty 20 feet away "Hey Amity!" Luz waved her hands frantically in the air to get Amity's attention, the witches smile grew. She waved back before Luz charged through the portal and popped back out in front of Amity "See? Pretty impressive, right?" Luz wiggled her eyebrows and Amity snorted, her cheeks starting to heat up again. However the witches eyes narrowed a bit, the smile dropping "You could've used this glyph to get us here quicker but you made me walk through the woods?"  
  
Luz nodded, a grin plastered on her face "But its fine! We can use the teleportation glyph to get back quicker... I just wanted to walk with you"  
  
At that comment Amity's face quickly heated up again "Come on! It only lasts for a couple of minutes before I have to cast a new one. You want to try going through it, right?" Amity nodded quietly, she had always wanted to be able to do magic like this - or at least experience it. Luz grabbed ahold of her wrist and tugged them towards the portal "¡Venga! - Let's go!"  
  
Amity followed, laughter sounding from the two teens "Alright alright Luz, don't tear my arm off!"  
  
Both of them entered through the portal, however...  
  
When they had both stepped through the teens came to find there was nothing under their feet. Just a clean drop into a rocky orange canyon, though it seemed to lack a river... Or anything soft to land on. Luz and Amity both screamed at the top of their lungs as they came hurtling towards the ground at record speed. Amity was the one to act first, throwing her hands out to Luz, grabbing ahold of her waist as it was the only part she could reach. When she had gotten a secure grip on the slightly shorter teen she freed her other hand.  
  
_'Okay Amity Blight, this is JUST Like jumping out of the second floor manner window! Just WAY More deadly'_ As she thought she aimed her free hand towards the ground, rallying all magic power in her whole being and she drew a huge purple spell circle in the air. The ground below them began to turn purple and goopy _**"ABOMINATION RISE!!"**_ Amity yelled at the top of her lungs, the purple goop began to take form but it wouldn't be quick enough. Amity knew as much but this was their only shot at surviving. The witch threw both of her arms around Luz waist, clinging onto Luz for dear life - the other teen seemed to have the same idea and clung onto Amity as tightly as she could.  
  
Amity has twisted them in the air so she was at the bottom, ready to take the full blow of the impact if it came to it.  
  
**"ABOMINATION CATCH US"**  
  
A loud splash and darkness followed.  
  
_Then utter silence._


	2. Lush fruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I thought this might be good info: This fanfiction takes place after the events of SR's storyline - aka Beatrix has returned to earth leaving the Far, Far Range behind.  
> Also i'm on a ROLL, I haven't written this much fanfiction in YEARS. Thank you so much for all your sweet comments, they really make my heart go SWOON And I'm happy so much people are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Now may I present to you, chapter 2:
> 
> Enjoy nwn

Amity's ears were ringing, her head pounding and body aching - more importantly it felt like her lungs were on fire. She took a deep, sharp breath of air and began frantically coughing. A sandy clay taste filled her mouth - it was probably abomination goop.  
  
"Oh good god, Amity!" Luz suddenly cried out, startling the witchling into jolting up from where she had laid and suddenly regretting it. Amity's head started spinning and upon trying to open her eyes it felt like thousand daggers were jammed into her eye sockets at once. She cried out loudly, quickly covering her eyes with her hands and hunching over to avoid having the harsh sunlight shine in her face.  
  
Her peace didn't last long before Luz cried out again "You're okay!!" And the human tackle-hugged her, her arms latching around Amity's waist and sending both of them tumbling onto the rocky ground. Amity yelped and swore under her breath. Eyes snapping open to stare down the human despite her body protesting **"LUZ"** Amity barked, anger stirring in her chest. She did not want to be touched, not at all. Not right now "Please just-"  
  
Amity quickly swallowed the rest of her sentance when she heard - and felt Luz sobbing and sniffling into her chest. The anger quickly melted away and instead she felt nervous? No... Confused might be a better word. Amity's ears twitched, her arms awkwardly moved from her sides to give Luz a light hug. The grip around the witchlings waist getting tighter, earning a hiss from Amity. To her credit she did try to hold back but everything hurt.  
  
"Luz?" She softly tried, only for her voice to fall on deaf ears.  
  
"Luz" Amity said more sternly, her hands moving to cup Luz's cheeks and tilt her head up. Their eyes met and they shared a long, silent and still moment. Luz had big tears rolling down her cheeks, face and hair covered in abomination goop. Amity assumed she looked the same - she could feel her half ponytail had become undone from the fall and harsh wind probably. Despite the situation they were in Amity couldn't help but to feel awe-struck like the useless lesbian she is. Luz looked cute even when she was covered in goop and had snot running down her nose.  
  
Amity did her best to suppress those feelings right now though. She used one of her hands to push back some of Luz hair while maintaining eye contact "Why are you crying?"  
  
It sounded a bit more nonchalant than Amity had liked it to but... "I thought you were dead!" Luz loudly exlaimed, pushing herself out of Amity's hands to sit up with one leg on each side of Amity's waist as she made gestures with her hands "We fell and the abomination did catch us but... When it all melted a-away you weren't..." Luz sniffled loudly again, wiping away the snot dripping down her face with her ruined uniforms sleeve. Luz voice was reduced to a mere whimper by now " _You weren't... Conscious and not breathing a-and I thought..._ " Luz eyes dropped, silence followed  
  
Amity managed to put two and two together after a long, tense silence "You thought I was dead?"  
  
Luz nodded, launching into another rushed sentance "So I preformed CPR On you because you weren't breathing and I didn't think you'd wake up because I kept at it for so long and-" "Hold on" Amity cut Luz off, silence filling the space between them "What's this... CPR Thing?"  
  
Luz was silent as she thought about how to explain it, maybe they didn't have anything like it on the Boiling Isles... They DID Have magic so it would make sense if they didn't "It's... Short for Cardiopulmonary resuscitation" Amity gave her a funny look, raising an eyebrow "I-I know it sounds weird but its something all humans are taught in school - its when you breathe for someone and help their heart beat. Anyone can do it and it can save someone's life if they're unconscious and not breathing"  
  
Amity seemed more puzzled now and Luz quickly averted her eyes from the witchling "Nevermind, its..." "How... Exactly do you humans breathe for someone without magic?"  
  
That question snapped Luz focus back to Amity who looked up at Luz expectantly, waiting for the human to explain "Well, you take a deep breath of fresh air like this" Luz took a deep breath in "And then you tilt back the unconscious persons head, open their mouth, pinch their nose and breathe in. Then you pull back, do chest compressions and repeat" Luz offered Amity a bright, beautiful smile. The witch on the other and was stunned silent, unomving. Luz had essentially _kissed her_ while she was out???  
  
Amity's ears drooped lower, her ear tips felt like they were on fire and her face as well. Luz had carried on talking and her clapping her hands together snapped Amity out of her daydream "That's how we humans administer CPR! Remember to not breathe for someone if they're breathing or occasionally gasping for air though"  
  
The witchling furiously nodded and Luz flashed her another happy smile. Her sobbing and crying having stopped a while ago.  
  
"We do have a sliiight problem though..." Luz slowly started, gently drumming her fingers against Amity's belly as she looked around. Amity's ears twitched, she felt confused "Which is..?"  
  
"I have no idea where we are!" Luz loudly announced, finally getting off Amity and standing up. She reached a hand to the teen on the ground who took it and got pulled to het feet. Right, Memories came rushing back to the witchling. Right, they had fallen when they entered the portal and landed... In an orange rocky valley Amity observed upon looking around.  
  
Tall orange rocky cliffs stretched towards the sky around them. A house was perched on top of a ledge, stairs leading up to it. There were run down fences on their left and what seemed to be a cave opening on their right. In front of them were were a wooden arch leading out to what seemed like the wilderness.  
  
"I don't assume there's a place like this on the Boiling Isles, is there?" Luz asked from Amity's right, it earned a head shake from Amity "No... I've never seen a place like this before" Her eyes finally landed on Luz who had stepped over to what seemed like a plot of land on their right before the cave opening. A huge tree was planded in the middle of it with cube like red fruits hanging from its branches.  
  
"This is so... Strange." Luz mumbled as the grabbed ahold of one of the cube like fruits, holding it with both her hands as she studied it. A smile crept onto her face and she laughed "Not even the Boiling Isles has weird fruits like these! Catch!" Luz tossed the fruit towards Amity who was quick to react, drawing a spell circle in the air and the fruit was suspended, floating here inches from her.

She called it over, letting the magic drop it into her hands that were covered with dried abomination goop "You're right... It does look strange" "It tastes like strawberries and apples!" Luz exclaimed "Wait, tastes like!?" Amity'z eyes snapped the Luz who had taken a big bite out of the new fruit she had collected "Luz, spit it out! We don't know if its poisonous!" She loudly exlaimed, tossing her fruit aside & rapidly approaching Luz. Amity tried to swat the fruit out of Luz hands only to be held back by Luz free hand  
  
"Hey! If it was poisonous why would someone be growing it in their garden!" The human fired back, pointing towards the house a little distance away with the fruit holding hand. Amity's eyes snapped to the house and then back to Luz, she stopped trying to swat the fruit away but crossed her arms "Even if its not poisonous stealing is wrong - come on, let's go see if anyone is home so they can tell us where we are"  
  
Now it was Amity's time to grab ahold of Luz wrist, tugging the human along and up the stairs. They were soon at the door of the bubble shaped house and Amity knocked the door three times.  
  
There was no answer - not a peep from inside the house.  
  
"Well, seems like no one is home!" Luz took another bite from the fruit in her hand "That means we can steal all fruit we want - I'm sure they won't mind! Besides I'm starving" Luz nodded towards the fruit tree "Come on, they have so much fruit anyways and It'll go bad if we don't eat it!"  
  
Amity inhaled deeply, feeling her patience for how much weirdness she could take in one day dwindle quickly. A lunch break could do good. Now that Luz mentioned it she _was_ rather hungry... And there was no way she'd actually say no to a lunch date with Luz under a lush tree - even if they were somewhere weird right now.   
  
Amity hummed softly in approval and was promptly dragged over to the tree by a hungry Luz.  
  
The two of them then enjoyed the weird, sweet fruits together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also the weird fruits mentioned are Cubeberries! The duo doesn't know their name yet so they're just weird sweet fruits :D)


	3. The Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter (mostly cute filler) while I plan the next parts of the story.

Amity's hands drummed against her tights in a rhythmic way. Three taps, then a pause, another three taps, another pause. She wouldn't ever dream of doing this in public - much less in front of her parents. She _had_ unconsciously done it around Luz once and the human had caught on rather quicky, gently inquiring about it. After some convincing and prodding Amity had explained it just felt right to do it. Luz had then explained stimming - a concept the witchling had never heard of before. Ever since she had felt more comfortable doing it around her crush. It felt great being able to loosen up a bit and show a vulnerable part of herself without receiving harsh judgement for it.  
  
"Oh come ON" Luz smacked the open notebook with her hand, Amity flinching at the sudden sound. The glyph on the page glowing before the paper quickly turned into dust and was blown away by a gust of air. Luz groaned loudly and began to furiously scribble another glyph on the next blank page.  
  
"Luz, maybe its time for a break?" Amity softly suggested, she was still seated under the strange fruit tree whilst Luz was standing a few feet away. She had been peeling away dried abomination goop from her school uniform whilst Luz tried to use her form of magic but eventually got bored and started stimming. "You've been trying different glyphs for surely the past hour and clearly it isn't going to work"  
  
She could see Luz shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh, the human turning to her trusty friend "I know... It's just like when me and Lilith fought in the human world" Luz closed her notebook, defeat was written all over her face "I felt so helpless not being able to fight back! What if something crazy happens and you're in danger, I won't be able to help!"  
  
Amity was silent, slowly getting up with the help of the tree trunk she had been resting against. Her body still felt sore and achy from the fall and overusing her magic. All honestly she just wanted to curl up into a ball and rest in her room back home now and sleep until her parents forced her up for the day. Then she'd rebel and sleep some more - take the punishment later.  
  
She approached Luz who's eyes were on the ground. Amity placed a hand on Luz shoulder "Guess I'll be the one doing the protecting instead, I can still do magic" To prove her point Amity drew a small spell circle, it turned into a small light orb similar to the ones Luz first learned to summon. Only this one was a purple hue. Luz eyes shifted to the little glowing orb, reaching her hands to it and cupping it up close to her chest "You're a human who learned magic" Amity started, Luz finally meeting her eyes "You saved Eda from being petrified" Luz nodded, silently waiting for Amity to carry on.  
  
From what Luz had observed the witchling rarely gave pep-talks to people and for sure never got this close to anyone unless they approached first "You're crafty, maybe this is..." Amity paused, searching for the right words. Luz burning gaze suddenly became too warm to Amity to face and she looked around, gesturing with her free hand towards their surroundings "An opportunity to learn!" Amity swallowed hard, she suddenly realised what she was doing and her stupid in the heat of the moment courage to make Luz happy quickly began to disappear. It was replaced with burning embarrassment instead "I don't know where we are but I doubt any other human - or witchling have ever been here so..."  
  
  
Amity trailed off, her throat closing up and even is she tried to speak no words came out. The witchling glanced over to Luz who also looked around the area they were in, the glimmer of hope and adventure had sparked in Luz eyes again and she wore a happy smile on her lips. Luz opened her hands, letting the small purple light orb get caught by the wind and sail away into the sky "Yeah, you're right Amity!" Luz offered Amity a warm smile that only added to her stunned silence. "Our first mission should be..." Luz thought for a moment, having taken on the role of the leader for the day.  
  
She looked Amity up & down as she thought, her eyes suddenly lighting up "To clean off all that abomination goop! When it dries it becomes seriously hard to move" As if to prove her point she bent her arm, the dried goop covering her uniforms sleeve cracking more. Amity nodded quietly, her lack of speech didn't seem to bother or concern Luz at all. The human bounced over to fetch her bag, swinging it over her shoulder with ease.   
  
Luz turned to face Amity, extending a hand to her "Come on!" She flashed the witchling a warm smile that made Amity feel like melting into the ground "I don't think whoever owns this place would mind if we just _look_ around while we wait for them, right?"  
  
Amity managed to give Luz a small smile, carefully taking the extended hand with her own. Luz squeezed Amity's hand tightly, looking around the open Ranch area. She spotted an opening on to their left that seemed more inviting than the dark cave opening to their right "Let's gooo... Over there! Maybe we can find some water to wash our clothes!"  
  
Amity didn't complain - she couldn't. Not when she was holding hands with her crush.  
  
Thus the two of them began walking into the unknown.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S, the area they're heading for is the green lush area on the right of the ranch where a lot of Hen Hens spawn that leads to the docks :D


	4. The Waterfall (PT 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo boy hi! Now that my insane wave of writing craze is over I'm going to be uploading chapters less frequently. Maybe three chapters a week - potentially two since I unfortunately have hobbies outside of writing. I'm aware there was a huge gap between this chapter and the last one but life got in the way, so now enjoy!
> 
> Also this chapter ended up being long so I'm splitting it into two (shorter) chapters so enjoy the double post after I've refined part 2 :)

The two teens had slowly began making their way to said opening in the canyon - their hands remained linked together. Luz swung their hands back and forth as she had happily launched into talking about what she had learned in the Beast-keeping track to fill the silence between them. Amity on the other hand had remained silent, watchful. She had came to the conclusion she needed to keep an eye open for any potential danger since Luz didn't seem like the type - hell, the human had stumbled headfirst onto the Boiling Isles and thought of it as a fun summer getaway to avoid this Summer Camp she kept mentioning.  
  
Despite the fact she was holding hands with her crush Amity couldn't even muster a smile or really pay attention to what Luz was saying - only to nod when it seemed appropriate. Using all that magic really had taken a huge toll on the witchling and all these bright, eye stabbing colors around them made Amity feel even more exhausted.  
  
Luz gasped loudly and let go of Amity's hand, clapping her own together. The sound made the witch flinch and her eyes snapped to Luz to see a huge smile plastered on her face, eyes sparkling "Amity, look! Chickens!" Before Amity could really react Luz tore off with lighting speed, bouncing down the short brick staircase and throwing herself into the patch of pink grass. It was tall enough to make Luz almost disappear completely. A second later the human bounced to her feet, holding up a Hen Hen over her head.  
  
A small smile crept onto Amity's face as Luz took a dive back into the tall grass again. The witchling slowly made her way down the stairs, careful to not trip over herself as her legs felt like cement and properly coordinating her body felt hard without someone to lean on. Luz bounced up from the grass again, her arms filled with pure white terrified Hen Hens, they were clucking and flapping their small wings frantically. Feathers were flying everywhere and the two teens couldn't help but to share a laugh "I'm sorry pequeñas amigas, be free!" Luz dramatically dropped to her knees, releasing the Hen Hens that were all quick to scurry off.

"Well now we know where we can find hens at least in case we'd ever grow tired of those fruits" Amity mused "Amity!" Luz exclaimed, hopping out of the grass "You can't possibly think of eating these adorable things!" Luz gestured towards the Hen Hens that were now peacefully pecking away at the ground. They didn't seem to mind the noise the two teens were making. Amity eyed the flock of Hen Hens, then her eyes looked Luz up and down. She _did_ think about possibly eating them - home made chicken _was_ good but... "No, you're right. Though I wonder why they're just wandering the place"  
  
Luz tilted her head in a questioning way, Amity carried on "Surely the ranch owner wouldn't let their chickens wander like this" She looked around the clearing they had walked into. Trees with pink leaves were growing along the walls, a rock was perched in the middle of the space and to the right of it there was... Something that seemed like an enclosure. Though it was obvious it hadn't been used in a long time - maybe even a decade or two as the wiring was torn and two of the corner posts torn down.  
  
Amity tapped her foot against the ground rhythmic way as she thought, it really seemed like no one had been here in a long time. The Ranch had seemed worn down, vines clinging to the wooden fences and the paint on the house had started to chip - now this... "Ooh Amity look!" Luz grabbed a hold of the witchlings free hand and started pulling her along towards an opening in the wall to their left. "You can see the ocean from here!"  
  
The two of them came to a halt atop a ledge, peering out over the vast empty ocean that seemed to stretch on forever. Though it seemed a bit too thick, shiny and blue to be like the one surrounding the Boiling Isles... "There's a staircase here! And a sign..." Luz quieted down for a moment as the read the sign. The paint had been worn out and it was tilted the side "It says these are The Docks! Though I don't see any ships" Luz bounced over to the seemingly unsafe wooden stairs leading down to the docks. Before the human could bolt down the stairs Amity grabbed a hold of Luz hand. Amity's eyes were locked on the rotting staircase, her nose wrinkled up. It didn't seem safe as a few steps here and there had been knocked out, leaving gaps behind "Those do _not_ seem safe to use, Luz" Amity declared.  
  
Luz tugged Amity over, the two now standing at the top of the stairs "You're being overly cautious, besides you said i'm crafty and this is a good chance to learn, remember?" Before Amity could protest Luz scooped the witchling into her arms with ease "And scoop!" Amity tired to bite back a loud wince, her body aching and protesting. Luz _of course_ noticed and looked down at the witchling in her arms "You okay, Mittens?"  
  
Amity's heart fluttered, her ears quickly drooping low and a blush creeping onto her face. The witch nodded slowly and Luz flashed her a warm heart melting smile. Amity just looked at her stunned awe. If Amity would've came here herself she'd had at least two meltdowns by now and probably not even left the ranch "ALRIGHT, Prepare to be dominated by the exploration team Lumity, stairs!"  
  
"Wait what, Lumi-AAH" Amity squealed loudly when Luz began sprinting down the stairs without any warning, the wood creaked and groaned loudly beneath Luz feet - it honestly sounded like it was about to snap any second and all Amity could do was pray to the Titan they wouldn't fall through, she knew she didn't have enough energy to ensure both of them came out alright this time.  
  
Amity clung onto Luz uniform, her hands clenching Luz collar tightly and her face was pressed against Luz neck.  
  
Before Amity knew it Luz had come to a halt at the bottom of the staircase, the sound of rushing water filled the surrounding area. Amity's ears twitched slightly at the sound and she slowly withdrew her hands and face from Luz, glancing towards the source of the sound. Water was rushing down the high cliff on their right and into a pond. This was real water - not like whatever the ocean was filled with.  
  
"A Waterfall!" Luz bounced lightly on the spot, giving Amity a warm smile "See? I told you we'd be fine!" The witchling nodded slowly again and Luz set her down on her feet.  
  



	5. The Waterfall (PT 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the previous chapter!

"Woah..." Amity softly whispered, her eyes focused on the water splashing down "I've... Never seen one like this before. We have Lavafalls on the Boiling Isles but this is... Different?" Amity slowly admitted. Luz shot Amity a glance, her heart fluttered and she couldn't help but to smile. Amity looked so genuinely amazed by something so simple "Well, on earth we call these waterfalls and we have waaay bigger ones there!" Luz threw her arms out as far apart as they could get to imply that she meant they were huge. Luz decided to leave Amity to it for now as the witchling just nodded quietly. The human bounced over to the pond at the bottom of the waterfall, peering into it "It seems pretty shallow! And clean" Luz dropped to her knees to take a closer look, dipping her hand into the water, it wasn't cold like one would assume it'd be but it was lukewarm. A comfortable temperature.

Luz looked up at Amity who had walked over, standing next to the kneeling human now "We could wash our clothes here! And take a bath since we're both goopy" Luz looked down at her own clothes, standing up. She began to unbutton her uniforms collar without a care in the world. Amity quickly whipped her head away from Luz, her face was on fire and the tips of her ars a dark red hue "L-Luz, I-I don't know- I don't think that's-" A chirping noise from the pond stopped them both dead in their tracks.

Amity's eyes quickly scanned the area, her hand raised and ready to draw a spell circle if needed "What was that?"

Another chirp sounded followed by a plop "Oh. MY. GOD" Luz gasped, Amity quickly turned her attention to her crush "What?" Luz eyes were sparkling the same way they did earlier when she had seen that chicken. Luz pointed at the pond, a blue blob with sparkly black eye was floating at the surface. Amity didn't hesitate and drew a spell circle, it really took everything in her to even muster enough magic for that. She aimed at it at the strange water creature. " _Amity!_ " Luz cried, jumping between the witchling and the Puddle slime "Don't shoot it! Its.. Just a little creature!"  
  
Amity seemed conflicted, her eyes shifting past Luz for a second and then back to the human "Luz... It could still be dangerous" She spoke slowly, her eye now glued to the blue blob in the water that had sunk further down. "Pleaaaase? It's super adorable and It hasn't done anything!" Amity began cautiously lowering her hand, however the spell circle remained in the air. Amity sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. It was truly a miracle Luz had survived this long on the Boiling Isles "Fine, but if it does anything weird I'll blow it to bits"  
  
Luz clapped her hands ecstatically with a gleeful smile on her face, she knew that was about as good as it'd get. She quickly turned to the pond and plopped herself down "Hi little one! I'm sorry, don't be scared" Luz reached out a hand to the Pond Slime, it seemed skeptical about the gesture though and sunk further into the water "L-Listen, I'm sorry about my friend. We're both kind of... Lost, like really really lost" Luz rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh "And... on edge. Do you know where we are?"  
  
The Puddle Slime stared blankly at the human "Oh! How rude of me!" Luz quickly straightened her back to sit upright, gesturing towards herself "I'm Luz - Luz the human witch apprentice! And this is my friend-" Luz gestured towards the witchling "Amity the witch!" "Amity Blight" The green haired teen added, her voice had a cold tang to it as she stared down the poor slime. Luz was quiet for a moment "Riiight..." She nodded, looking back towards the slime "What's your name? Do you have one?"  
  
The Puddle Slime chirped happily a few times, emerging from the water. It splashed around a little bit and looked up at Luz when it was done. "I have no idea what you're trying to say but sounds awesome! I'm gonna name you..." Luz fell silent as she thought, the slime looking at her expectantly "Squiggles!" "Squiggles?" Amity parroted from behind, Luz turned her attention to Amity and nodded with a goofy grin on her face "Come on, Amity! Lil Squiggles isn't gonna hurt you, they're very nice!"  
  
Amity seemed to think about it for a moment, eventually dismissing her spell circle and hesitantly stepping over. She slowly sat down next to Luz who once again reached her hand out to their new child, Squiggles. The slime bapped Luz hand with the top of its head and Luz looked at it in absolute awe.  
  
"Hey... You feel kinda squishy" The human stated, rubbing the top of the slimes head "Just like slime! Oh, hold still for a moment, Squiggles" Luz frantically dug through her bag and pulled her notebook. She flipped to an empty page and began scribbling.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Amity softly inquired, leaning over to peer down at what Luz was doodling "Well, I figured we might be stuck here for a while since I can't use my Glyphs..." Luz finished the doodle, showing it fully to Amity "So I figured keeping notes of what we find is a good idea!" The page had a doodle of the Puddle Slime on it along with some notes such as 'Makes a bird noise' 'Lives in water' 'It's blue' and at the top of the page it read 'Water Slime'  
  
"Water Slime?" Amity met Luz eyes "Yeah! Well, it _feels_ like slime and its in the water" Amity raised an eyebrow "Well we need to call its species something and I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Luz playfully nudged Amity's shoulder and the two of them shared a little laugh. Amity reached her hand out to Luz "Alright... Hand it over, you never gave me the chance to name it" Luz raised both her eyebrows and slowly handed Amity the notebook & pen.   
  
The witchling thought for a moment before writing 'Pond Slime' under Water Slime, handing it back to Luz "How is Pond Slime any better?" Amity nodded towards the pond in front of them "It lives in a pond and the slime is hardly made out of water since it's alive and organic matter" Luz seemed to think for a moment, shrugging "Yeah that's fair"  
  
The two teens sat in silence for a while when Luz suddenly lit up "Hey, Squiggles, so me and Amity had a rough fall a while ago and our clothes got really dirty" Luz gestured towards her clothes that were covered in dried Abomination goop and feathers "Would it be okay if we cleaned them in your pond? We don't have any other pairs with us..."  
  
Squiggles seemed to think for a long moment, leaving them all in dead silence - besides from the sound of the waterfall. Squiggles gave a happy chirp and Luz smiled brightly "Thank you! Oh man I gotta to hug you, you're the best!"  
  
Just as Luz was about to scoop Squiggles out of the water Amity placed a hand on her shoulder "Maybe... Its best if we leave Squiggles in the water. We don't know if it can breathe air" Luz smacked her hands over her own mouth "Oh my god you're right, I'm so sorry Squiggles! I almost hurt you!" Luz cried, gently patting the slimes head. The Puddle slime just chirped happily.  
  
"Alright, clothes prepare to be cleaned!" The human loudly cheered as she began to undress.  
  
Amity was quick to avert her eyes from Luz.  
  
This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity finally met their first slime and adopted it on the spot, they now have a slime child :)


	6. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this week instead of two chapters! I didn't find a good place to split chapter this without making both parts too short!
> 
> !!Also TW for this chapter//Implications of child abuse!!

"This was a bad idea" Luz muttered under her breath, her eyes glued to the ground in defeat. The two teens had said goodbye to their Puddle Slime Squiggles when the sun had started to set. "I told you abomination goop doesn't come out of clothes easily" Amity glanced over to Luz who was shivering hard, walking in nothing but the white tank-top and black boxer briefs she'd worn under her uniform. The human had thrown herself into the pond and scrubbed the abomination goop out of her hair with ease but came to find it would _not_ come out of the fabric easily. Eventually she had admitted defeat and now carried her soaking uniform in her arms.  
  
Amity on the other hand had skillfully dipped her hair into the pond without undressing and had rinsed it out just fine. She had tried to warn Luz it would be hard - almost impossible to get the goop out without magic but the human was determined to prove the witchling wrong. Prove that she could still do things without her Glyphs or help from Amity's magic. Prove she was still worthy.  
  
"I really can't do anything without my glyphs, huh?" Luz voice was dangerously quiet and shaky, it sounded like she might cry any minute. Amity drew a deep breath and came to a halt, turning to face Luz . She wasn't fond of comforting others, it had always been awkward and unnatural to her "Luz, you're a human. Maybe your kind of magic doesn't work here but when you came to the Boiling Isles you couldn't do magic either"  
  
"I-I know!" Luz cut in "But I feel so defeated not being able to do any magic" Luz made a gesture towards Amity with her free hand "One second I learned a powerful spell to create portals and now I have nothing! You've always been able to do magic so you don't know what that feels like to be so powerless!" Luz loudly exclaimed, throwing her arm out. The human quickly realised what she had said and covered her mouth.  
  
Amity's eyes narrowed, giving Luz a cold glare. Memories of her childhood came flooding back - her mom snapping at her for flapping her hands, saying it was shameful and no Blight should ever do that. Her parents locking her up in her room when she had misbehaved and not eaten what they'd offered her - when she'd refused to wear what they'd picked for her because the texture felt bad. The first time her mom had dyed her hair, she'd needed to pin Amity down as she'd cried and screamed it hurt only for it to fall on deaf ears. Or that time -  
  
Amity drew a deep breath, the chilly air seeping into her lungs. She just about managed to slam the breaks and reel in her thoughts before she'd be too far gone "I've never struggled like you Luz, no" The witchling looked Luz up and down. The human looked truly regretful of what she'd said, she could tell that much. Amity turned and began heading back to the Ranch again. "But don't assume my life has been anywhere near easy"  
  
Luz was quick to catch up to Amity, falling into step beside her "Amity, look... I'm sorry" There was a slight pause "I'm just frustrated I can't use my magic and-" "Maybe you should keep your eyes open, then. This place isn't exactly bustling with magic but do whatever you did before" The two of them had reached the short brick stairs leading back into the canyon now. She dismissively waved a hand in the air "Connect with the land or whatever like the owl lady taught you"  
  
"That's... Not a bad idea!" Luz perked up by Amity's side, bouncing ahead in front of the witchling "I almost forgot I did that on the knee!" Luz turned to walk backwards to face Amity, a gleeful smile on her face "You're the best, Mittens!" Luz clapped her hands happily "Oh man I could hug you!"  
  
"Do not" Amity sternly said, giving Luz a serious look "Ooohkay... How about a high five instead?" Luz rose her hand and Amity rolled her eyes. She clapped their hands together in a high five  
  
_"Awesome!"_  
  
It didn't take the two teens long to reach the Ranch. The sun had almost fully set in the distance, only a few embers were left in the horizon. Without the sun The Ranch had gotten really dark - and cold. Amity who was still clothes thought it was chilly - but poor Luz was shivering hard.  
  
"It st-still looks like no one is home" Luz commented, nodding towards the house perched in the far back of the ranch. She was right, there were no lights coming from it and it almost seemed haunted. In fact the whole Ranch seemed ghostly at night, all bright colors dulled and shadows being cast by the moon that had crept onto the sky.  
  
Amity grabbed a hold of Luz free hand and began walking towards the house "They must've gone to bed already. Let's go" The pair began making their way up the stairs and soon stood in front of the door leading into the house. Amity lifted her free hand and was about to knock on the door but Luz stopped her "Wait, we shouldn't wake them! I'd hate getting woken up by strangers in the middle of the night" The human exclaimed "You're gonna freeze to death like that"  
  
Amity knocked on the door three times, the two teens taking a step back in case the door would open, however... Only silence was heard. Amity reached out and banged even louder on the door "Hello! Anyone home?" She called out. Nothing sounded from inside the house. She was about to do it again but Luz stopped her before she could, shaking her head. The human reached to the door handle and pressed it down.  
  
To their surprise the door slid open with ease, revealing a dark room behind it. The two teens glanced at once another, Luz seemed a bit taken aback by it, nudging Amity's shoulder "We should... Close the door and find e-elsewhere to rest. Its not _that_ cold, Amity" Just as she was done speaking Luz sneezed, wiping her nose with the wet clothes hanging from her other arm. Amity didn't hesitate though. She didn't know how human sicknesses worked and did not want Luz to die of something stupid they could've prevented. Amity once again rallied her magic, drawing a small spell circle that turned into a glowing purple orb and she stepped inside, dragging Luz with her  
  
"Amity! This is basically breaking and entering!" Luz whisper yelled, stepping closer to Amity. She was still shivering hard and it was enough to make Amity's whole arm shake as well "Hello?" Amity called out again, letting the magic light float up to the ceiling. It didn't give off a lot of light but enough to make out the shapes and colors of furniture filling the little one room house.   
  
There was a big bed propped against a wall, opposite of it there was a closet. On the right of the closet there was a desk and on the left a kitchen area containing stove, a shelf with spices and a sink. Underneath the sink there appeared to be a cupboard. In the middle of the house a circular table stood together with two chairs.  
  
The house was empty though and seemed to be untouched by time, almost. Some dust had collected atop of most surfaces. While Luz had stood admiring the odd layout of the little house Amity had gone ahead and closed the door to avoid having chilly air leak into the house. While the house was cold it as warmer than standing around outside.  
  
"It seems like no one has been here in forever" Luz commented, swiping her hand across the wooden table. She looked at her palm and it was lined with a thin layer of dust "I guess that's a good thing... It means no one will care if we'd crash here for the night" Luz turned to face Amity who gave a small nod, pushing her unbound still damp hair out of her face.   
  
Luz hung her wet uniform over the back of a chair, patting it down to make sure it'd dry up with as little wrinkles as possible. If her mom would've seen her do something like this she'd scold Luz for not doing it properly. She smiled at the thought. Amity on the other hand had summoned another glowing orb - but just barely. Her spell circle had been shaky and sloppy. The green haired teen had paced over to the closet, opening it and shining the purple light into it.  
  
To her surprise gear was hung up in there alongside with casual clothes. The gear looked like a tube attached to some kind of chamber with a round muzzle at the front... "Hey, that looks like a vacuum cleaner!" Amity jumped high, Luz had sneaked up behind her without her noticing "A Vacuum... Cleaner?" Amity sounded confused, she'd never heard of such a thing before. Why would anyone need to clean a space entirely devoid of matter?  
  
"Yeah! It usually has wheels though... You use it to clean up dust and dirt from the floor. You plug it into an electrical socket, press the on button and it begins sucking in air and dust" Luz took a step closer and pointed at the big part in the back "All dust and dirt goes into this place and is collected in a bag! The air gets filtered out though"  
  
"...You humans are weird" Amity muttered as she began to shift through the casual clothes hanging next to the gear "What? You don't have vacuums on the Boiling Isles?" Amity shook her head. Come think of it Eda always used magic to do the cleaning for her so it would make sense if they didn't.  
  
Amity pulled out two shirts from the closet. They were clearly intended for adults to use and would be too big for the two of them but _anything_ would be better than to spend a minute in a uniform covered in dried abomination goop. One of the shirts was pink and had the text 'Hopes and Dreams' on it. The other one was purple with white seams. It had white star patterns in the front with the text 'Love' on it.  
  
"Tacky shirts" Amity muttered, glaring down at the two shirts she held "Aww Amity, no! I think they're cute! It looks just like something Eda would wear" Luz grabbed the pink one and quickly pulled it over her head, happy to get something on her body even if it only was a t-shirt "I mean, its better than our school uniforms! They're both wrecked!"  
  
Amity sighed, nodding "You're right" Luz looked at her expectantly, a warm small smile on her face. Amity looked at her, then the purple shirt, then Luz "Could you maybe not stare?" It almost seemed like Luz snapped back to reality and quickly turned around "Oops! Sorry!" She began bouncing over to the bed. How she had so much energy left after todays events confused Amity. The witchling could barely do magic ot stand upright while Luz was a ball of energy.  
  
"This place _is_ kind of cozy" Luz commented as she studied some photos that hung on the wall. Most of them seemed to be taken in a different place - featuring green and lush nature. Almost like back on earth but something didn't really add up. Luz couldn't pinpoint it. "Kind of is" Amity mindlessly replied as she began to unbutton her uniform's collar after checking Luz wasn't looking. Just to be sure though she made sure her back faced Luz.  
  
The collar fell to the floor with ease and the rest of the uniform soon followed, leaving the witchling in just underwear. She hesitated for a moment, smelling the shirt. It smelled dusty but clean and it was good enough "Hey, Amity?" The witchling hummed in response. "No one's been here in forever, I wonder what happened to the owner" Luz eyes instinctively shifted over to Amity but she was quick to look away upon seeing her bare back, though something caught her eye and curiosity was stronger than her will.  
  
The moonlight spilling through the window over the bed illuminated the room with help from the two purple glowing magic orbs floating by the ceiling. Amity's pale back was filled with heavy scars, most of them were pale and a bit faded but still shiny under the moonlight. A few scars still had a pinkish red hue to them. The smaller ones looked normal but the bigger, more gory looking ones had sunken in upon healing and others budging outwards a bit.  
  
Luz was taken aback, clearly shocked "Amity..? What happened to..." Amity visibly tensed up, shoving the purple shirt over her head and down over her body. This shirt was long enough to reach Amity's knees. The witchling spun around to face Luz "I told you to not look!" Amity snapped, Luz held her hands up in front of her as defence "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Amity crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the floor "Look, I'm... Really sorry Amity" Luz sat down on the bed, tapping the space next to her. Amity slowly began making her way over as Luz spoke "I'm concerned, what happened to your... Back?"  
  
"O-Of course you don't have to tell me! I will respect your privacy" Luz quickly added, she barely had time to finish before Amity spoke "Remember when we were learning magic on The Knee?" Luz nodded silently, waiting for the witchling to continue. Amity slowly sat down on the bed next to Luz "When you and Eda left after we rescued everybody the Slitherbeast came back for more and... That happened" An obvious lie. The scars were older than that.  
  
Luz only nodded quietly. "Don't beat yourself up over it, the Slitherbeast learned a lesson it won't forget. Em and Ed made sure of it" Amity elaborated, hoping Luz would buy the lie. Amity clearly felt uncomfortable talking about this, Luz could tell as much and nodded again. She decided to not press the issue further now and let Amity believe she didn't see through it "Yeesh, I'm sorry we just bailed"  
  
The witchling offered Luz a little smile "Thankfully my siblings proved to be useful for once and we all made it home in one piece" Luz returned the smile, though it wasn't an entirely genuine smile "Yeah! I'm real glad you're okay, Mittens!" With that Luz tackle hugged Amity, the two of them falling back on the bed and soft laughter sounded from Amity "You're a dork, Luz" "Yeah but you still chose to hug this dork"  
  
Luz hugged Amity tighter, nuzzling her face into Amity's neck. Despite all this Luz was... Happy. Concerned for her friend but happy they were finally able to rest after today. It had been a lot to take in. She was happy she was stuck here with Amity. Amity Blight of all witches. Fuzzy warmth spread through Luz body, slowly creeping onto her face, making her cheeks feel hot like fire. She'd never felt this feeling before - but she liked it.  
  
"Goodnight, Luz" Amity's voice was a quiet whisper, Luz wanted to respond but was only able to hum quietly as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She felt at safe and at peace with Amity in her arms.


	7. Goodmorning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who spaced out and got caught up with art commissions? HA That's right, me! I also rewrote this chapter 3 times because I wasn't happy with it for the life of me nut now I am B)
> 
> Sorry if this seems like mostly filler? I so rarely write wholesome fluffy things but I think it's important to show Amity isn't as quick to adapt to this craziness unlike Luz who's always hungry for adventure.

Amity drew a deep breath, the chilly morning air seeping into her lungs. Her eyes slowly opened, peering up at the ceiling above her. A wave of panic hit her in the gut and she quickly shot up into a sitting position, looking around the room. Memories from yesterday began flooding back to her.  
  
Her and Luz ruined school uniforms hung over the chairs by the table - Right, she and Luz had tried a new Glyph and fell into a colorful place that probably wasn't on the boiling isles... Amity drew another deep breath, patting down the baggy purple shirt she wore, kicking her bare legs off the bed and standing up, wobbling on her feet. The witch fell back on the bed again, groaning loudly and pushing some of the loose hanging hair out of her face.  
  
Amity peered out the window above the bed, the sun hung lazily in the sky. Amity groaned again, rubbing her eyes and glancing around the little house once more. It was probably around noon. Despite getting a decent amount of sleep for a change the witchling could feel the tiredness from overusing her magic yesterday aching in her bones - It felt like her mind was clouded by a thick fog. Today was really gonna be one of _those_ days, huh?  
  
After a few moments of thinking Amity decided today was not a day to curl up in bed and be a mud slug even if that's what her body and mind begged her to do. The witchling stood from the bed again, spotting something on the dinner table. Curiosity got the better of Amity and she strode over to the table.  
  
The mysterious thing was actually a basket filled with those strange cube like fruits from yesterday, a note hastily scribbled was perched next to the basket, it read "Goodmorning sleepyhead! Help yourself" and it was signed by Luz. A tired smile crept onto Amity's face and she took one of the fruits, chomping down on it and savouring its sweet, almost strawberry and apple like taste.  
  
Where was Luz though? Amity thought, eyeing the empty bed they had fallen asleep on together last night, limbs tangled up without a care in the world. The witchling almost choked on the Cuberry at the thought, her face and ears becoming impossibly hot and warm. Amity quickly ate the Cuberry and turned to the closet once again.  
  
She disliked the thought of going through someone elses things but... Her uniform was ruined and of course she didn't bring any spare clothes - not expecting a field trip and much less on one to another world. Amity flung the closet doors open, now able to get a better look at everything in there with the sun shining into the house providing light.  
  
T-Shirts, tanktops, scarves, jackets, pants, cargo shorts... The list went on and on Amity realised upon closer inspection. This closet had _everything_ anyone could ever need and it almost seemed like the clothing supply was endless.  
  
After some digging, a lot of sighs and groaning Amity had decided to settle for something... Simple and comfortable. Something her parents would never ever let Amity even look at and she'd be disowned if she ever spoke about wanting to wear this. The witchling slipped out of her purple baggy t-shirt and slipped on a black shirt that reminded her of the ones at home she used for casual wear...  
  
A vest followed, fingerless gloves as well as cargo pants, the big pockets on the pants really puffing out by her thighs.  
  
Amity peered down at her clothes, feeling a bit fidgety and anxious about her outfit. The different textures from the clothes rubbing against her skin felt... Weird. This was so unlike anyhing she'd ever worn before. Amity noticed a mirror hung on the inside of one of the closet doors - she must've not seen it last night because it was so dark. She decided to take a close look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Amity tugged on the zipper attached to the vest she wore, feeling even more self conscious about her choice of clothes. Back at home her parents always picked out her clothes - they bought her clothes for her, even. She didn't have a say in it most of the time. The only thing they'd ever let her pick out 100% on her own was her pink gem necklace for her 10th birthday. It was a special treat, they had told her. A rare special treat because she'd had the best grades in her class the past 4 semesters.  
  
Her hair was still down, she noticed. Oh god did this place even have good quality hairties?  
  
Amity began digging through the closet again - stumbling upon a mysterious box which the label was missing on. The witchling hesitated slightly but slowly creaked the box open to find a whole stash of hairties - also in vastly different colors. She took her sweet time picking out the perfect one, it was a slightly dulled down pink color and reminded her of the one she had lost the previous day.  
  
With a few sweeps of her hands Amity had brushed through her hair and put it up in her usual hairdo, feeling a bit better about herself. At least something was normal in this huge mess she was in... Which only happened because she was too much of an useless lesbian to say no to her crush wanting to show her something cool.  
  
Amity clapped her hands against her cheeks, putting on that fake confident smile that looked like the real deal. The smile she had practiced over and over again.

  
"I should find Luz and make sure she doesn't get into trouble..." Amity mused, a genuine smile flashing on her face at the thought of Luz silliness. Like that one time she got kicked out of Grom for dressing up in her otter pyjamas. She'd been so cute back then. Amity drew a deep breath, heading for the front door.  
  
She was ready to greet the new day.


	8. A/N But it's not a bad A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so-

Basically I wanted to prove with this fic that I can stay on topic and write longer fanfictions that are not purely based on angst?? But I'm just?? Not really vibing with it? I usually write when I experience intense emotions as a way to get my emotions out in a healthy ish way?? And that goes for everything I write? This fanfiction is something I've written when I've felt really happy because then I feel fuzzy and happy but I've just not felt anything as of late? 

Basically: I don't want to force myself to write on this fic if I'm not feeling it and I hope that's ok, sorry to anyone who expected chapters to be uploaded frequently because I just cannot, I want to feel happy writing this and forcing myself to do that ain't the answer. On a different note I AM Planning on finishing this and writing more chapters, not quite sure when but this is NOT The end of the fic, I can promise as much.

I'm also working on some other short TOH Related one-shots and other shorter fanfics as well, so if you like my writing style in general it's maybe worth checking those out? :D

Finally: I've decided to make a small Discord server for writers, artists and everything between where I aim to build a little community who can help others out with writing, ball ideas with others who have similar interests and more! It's still a WIP Though but I thought it might be nice to get together with people who have similar interests. So if you fancy we'd love to see you there :)

This brings me to the end of this update. Thank you so much for reading, once again apologies that it came to this haha but it is what it is.

BIG THANK YOU To all amazing people who have stuck around this far and all the support, it really means the world to me!

Discord:  
https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6


	9. The Grotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you nerds thought this wouldn't be uploaded in a hot minute but jokes on you.  
> I had half of this chapter drafted and finished it up this morning because I was feeling good :D

The warm, soft sunlight bounced off of the little valley surrounding the house and ranch area. Despite the sun beaming down the air had a chill to it "This feels like every autumn morning home..." Amity muttered to herself, rubbing her hands together. Her eyes slowly swept over the ranch, taking in all the colors and different shapes, she was hoping to find her human crush jotting down things about this place in her notebook though Luz was nowhere to be seen.

The witchling frowned slightly, maybe the human had gone to admire the hens from yesterday? Or... Maybe the waterfall area to feed Squiggles breakfast? That did sound more likely since Luz had a tendency to fuss over cute things "She's impossible to keep track of" Amity sighed out to herself, skipping down the stone staircase and standing in the middle of the ranch. A slight breeze swooshed through the valley.

"Luz?" Amity called, waiting patiently for a reply but only silence answered her. Despite the fact the Ranch was colorful and big it felt eerie being there alone, almost like something was watching her from afar... Amity was quick to scurry off to the left, rubbing her hands together as a chill climbed up her spine.

Amity had soon enough checked out the lush green area as well as the docks. The Hens had been lazily pecking away at the ground and Squiggles had happily chirped at Amity as if to say 'Goodmorning' though Luz was nowhere to be found which only made Amity feel more uncomfortable and alone. The witchling had slowly dragged herself back to the ranch, the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the valley.

Maybe Luz had finally gotten a Glyph to work and left Amity behind? She tapped her fingers against her chin as she thought. If Luz had left her behind she needed to find a way back herself but without the cheery human around that felt impossible. Though it didn't seem like Luz to leave others behind. She'd heard the tale of how Luz fought against the emperor to free Eda and the lengths she'd gone to try to lift Eda's curse.

A sigh escaped the witchling as she peered around the ranch again, still alone.

"Alright, Amity" She gently smacked her rosy cheeks, "You're a Blight. Nothing can fright you, not even your own p-" "Hey AMITY!" The witchling jumped and spun around towards the sound, her heart beating like crazy. She must've looked like a deer in headlights because laughter sounded as Luz stepped out of the cave opening to the right "Ohoh- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spook you!" The human managed to wheeze out, almost doubling over from laughing so hard. Amity's ears flicked down a notch, she wasn't as amused but felt a small smile tugging on her lips.

Amity began making her way over to the human who was recovering from the laughing fit, stomping her feet loudly like she did when someone was annoying her. The witchling was soon stood in front of Luz and cleared her throat "Where exactly have you been, Luz Noceda?"

It seemed like a lightbulb lit up above Luz head as she launched into explaining what she'd been up to "So basically you kind of really slept in this morning and I decided to pick out some clothes from the closet" Luz gestured towards her own clothes "Just borrowing them though since our uniforms are kind of... Ruined?" Amity hummed with a nod. While she'd be able to clear the goop out of them Luz did look cute in the clothes she'd picked out... And their uniforms were partially shredded.

"Anyways I went outside, got some of those weird fruits and took a look around. I brought them inside since I figured you had to be hungry waking up, I mean you used _A Lot_ of magic yesterday" Luz paused briefly to catch her breath "And I figured I'd do some more exploring and let you rest so I explored this place!" Luz sounded very energetic, she gestured towards the cave opening "I was gonna go check on you since the sun is up and, but..." There was another brief pause "I wanted to show you this place since you're up now" Luz gave Amity a heartwarming smile.  
  
The witchling felt like she was gonna melt through the ground, Luz was so thoughtful and kind - though part of her felt guilty, there was no way Luz would leave her behind yet she'd assumed that almost right off the bat.  
 _'Not now',_ Amity thought as she battled the guilt building up in her chest. _'But you are a terrible person for assuming she'd leave you'_ The voice in her head whispered. She could feel herself starting to slip and spiral. With all her might Amity willed her mind to quiet down.  
  
"You alright, Mittens?" Luz voice snapped Amity back to the real world and the witchling quickly nodded, Luz flashed her a warm smile and grabbed ahold of Amity's hand and began tugging her along into the cave ahead of them. The two walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand. Amity felt like she might cry from joy, her face being ablaze in a deep blush reaching the tips of her ears. She stole a quick glance from Luz who seemed to have no problem walking hand in hand with her. No blush, no nervous fidgeting, just her normal happy-go-lucky smile she'd flash everyone and nothing else.  
  
Amity could feel her heart sink slightly, Luz really didn't think anything special of her, huh?  
  
"We're here!" Luz announced and Amity quickly ripped her eyes away from Luz before the human got the chance to realise she'd been sharing at her. Amity's eyes slowly scanned the surrounding cave - there were blue crystals growing from the walls, ceiling, floor as well as glowing teal mushrooms along the walls. They all perfectly lit up the small cave, it honestly seemed like a scene straight out of the 4th Azura book which was unreal. Amity couldn't help but to gape in awe. Maybe this strange place they'd fallen into wasn't as bad as she thought it was.  
  
A big smile slowly crept onto Amity's face, she let go of Luz hand to peer down the small ledge in front of them. A few boxes were standing against the wall which did seem a bit out of place but it didn't ruin the moment. They'd have plenty time to search through those later if they so desired. "This place is wonderful, Luz" The witchling turned to face the human who offered her a sweet toothy smile "It's super cool, right? It looks just like-" "The magic grotto in the 4th Azura book" Amity finished, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Yeah! Exactly! Though I think the cave Azura went to was bigger than this," Luz gestured around the area with both her arms "I mean, this is a pretty cave but it's not big!" "That's true, but it's almost like stepping into the book and taking a look around it for yourself" Amity hummed, turning back to the ledge and hopping down. She headed to the middle of the cave which seemed to be a bit brighter thanks to some rocks having fallen in seemingly ages ago. The witchling turned around to face Luz, the soft light bouncing perfectly off her clothes and slightly messy hair.  
  
Amity looked so perfect in the soft shine from above, she looked like a fallen angel. That's how the human would've described her at least. Amity gave Luz the most genuine smile the Boiling Isles had ever seen.  
  
Luz could feel her heart skip a beat and her face starting to heat up. It felt like butterflies were fluttering around if her stomach and chest like crazy.  
  
Then it hit the human, the feeling she'd felt the previous day - the one she wasn't able to pinpoint until now.  
  
It was love.  
  
 _She was in love with Amity Blight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder I do have a discord server now where writers and artists can get together and chat, it's still very small but I'm hoping to build a welcoming community and I'd love to see you there! Here's the invite link if you fancy joining https://discord.gg/96X7UbNgV6 - thank you for reading this chapter! :D 💕


End file.
